


The Afterlife Says Hello

by DemigirlDrew27



Series: Snowest owns me so here [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigirlDrew27/pseuds/DemigirlDrew27
Summary: What do you do when you miss someone that wasn't yours in the first place





	The Afterlife Says Hello

Iris West died two years ago. After her death the team was never the same, no more laughter in the air, no more jokes, after the death of Iris, Barry was barely the hero of Central City anymore and if he did go out in the field he did it alone with no one's help. Team Flash had officially fallen apart. 

Today was the two year anniversary of Iris's death and Caitlin's way of 'celebrating' was lots of wine and remembering happy memories. Really she wanted to help Cisco take care of Barry but he reassured her several times that he could take care of their best friend. So now she sits alone, on her couch, photos and selfies of her and Iris hanging out on platonic dates, ones that she desperately wished were real ones, and crying over the good times they had together. Caitlin knows it's wrong, she knows she shouldn't feel this way about her best friend, her best friend that is now dead, but over the course of knowing Iris for three years, she fell in love. And truth be told, she still is. 

Her memory starts when she sees a photo of them at an amusement park, Caitlin remembers the day well. "Iris, that is a death trap. I refuse to go up there and ride that." "What? It's just a roller coaster, you act like our lives haven't been in more worse situations." 

The ride itself was terrifying but the feel of Iris's hand in hers made it better. "See! The ride wasn't that bad." "It was terrible, I will never let you talk me into doing things ever again." Iris laughed loudly, the pleasant sound ringing in Caitlin's ears. Just as they were going to do something else Iris's phone buzzed. "Oh, that's Barry, got to go, I have a date later." "Oh, well have fun, later Iris!" 

That was how that day ended and Caitlin can only recall it so well because she promised herself she would never forget the day she held Iris's hand. Caitlin sighed and took a sip of her wine. Tears started to swell up in her eyes as she looked on through the photos, the sad reminder that they'll never happen again until that uneventful day when she will find Iris again, wherever she is.

It should have been an easy mission that her and Frost could handle. A robbery on 3rd a couple days after iris's death anniversary, no big deal. At least that was until the robber had a gun similar to Mick Rory's heat gun that ended up with Caitlin's and Frost's body slammed against a wall. Caitlin's head was fuzzy, spinning and it hurt like hell, she didn't even notice the robber pulling out another gun and bang- ending her life with two bullets.

Caitlin blinks once, twice, letting her eyes get adjusted to the bright whiteness of the room she was in. Well at least she thinks she's in, all she can see are the white walls and a blue door. Caitlin takes notice in how she feels in that moment, calm, no pain in her heart whatsoever like all of it has just left her body. She's in her favorite outfit, some joggers and a hoodie that iris let her borrow one day. Heart tugs at the thought of Iris and it's then that the blue door opens.

"Are you going to stand there all day? Well, technically it's all for eternity because you know you're not really alive but that's not important right now." 

"Wha- Iris? Is that really you?" Caitlin stares in amazement at the girl in front of her who looks just as perfect as Caitlin remembers. 

"I would love to say 'in the flesh' but, you know, can't really say that anymore. Oopsies!" Iris giggles when she finishes her sentence, it's a sound that Caitlin has definitely missed hearing. Caitlin takes a step forward. 

"But, what? How? Where are we? What is-" Iris laughs, "I will explain all your questions in a bit just come with me through this door and take my hand." Iris reaches her hand out and Caitlin immediately takes it. Iris's hand in hers feels right, it feels good, it feels perfect. Iris beams at the sight of Cait staring at their conjoined hands. Their eyes lock when Caitlin finally looks up and they both smile at each other. 

"You coming with me on the other side of this door Snow?" 

"Of course."


End file.
